Um monte de lesmas
by Rodrigo Campos
Summary: Um pequeno conto que mostra o que aconteceu na detenção de Rony Weasley na sala de Troféus, no segundo ano em Hogwarts.


**Um monte de lesmas**

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todas as betas que se dispuseram a ler e comentar essa fic: Larctique, Marília Móvio, Suzi e Ferfa. Mas quero agradecer especialmente à DarkAngel, pelos momentos de risadas quando eu leio essa fic, agora. Ela sabe o porquê...

* * *

Eram cerca de oito da noite, e escurecera há pouco. Normalmente, Rony Weasley estaria encrencado por andar sozinho à essa hora pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Hoje, não faria diferença: ele já estava encrencado.

"Eu sou mesmo uma besta..." pensava ele, "Por que diabos eu fui inventar essa estória de carro voador... Olha só o Harry! Vai ficar umas duas horas com o Lockhart, respondendo cartas dos fãs..." Nesse ponto, Rony fez uma careta. Pensando bem, talvez seu castigo não fosse tão ruim assim.

Antes que pudesse perceber, já havia chegado à sala de troféus. Com um suspiro profundo, empurrou a porta e entrou, arrastando seus enormes pés. Argo Filch, o temido zelador da escola, já se encontrava lá.

– Ah, você! – resmungou ele, e acenou com um espanador. – Venha, seu pestinha, temos trabalho a fazer.

– Temos? – Rony ficou esperançoso.

– Na verdade, _você_ tem. – Filch acrescentou, com um sorriso sombrio – Afinal, você é quem está detido.

O homem deu as costas e caminhou para um ponto no centro da enorme sala, cheia de taças poeirentas e brasões enferrujados. Uma nesga de luar penetrava por uma janela no alto, e incidia diretamente num tipo de armário baixo de vidro, lotado de escudos, medalhas e condecorações, todas descansando num forro de veludo vermelho.

A um sinal de Filch, Rony se aproximou. Antes de mais nada, viu, em cima do tampo de vidro, um frasco tamanho grande de removedor multiuso da Sra. Skower e uma flanela amarrotada. Mas não era isso que Filch apontava:

– Esses são os prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola. – esclareceu Filch – Por isso, tenha cuidado. Vou começar por ali, tirando o pó. Você vem em seguida e dá o brilho.

Rony riu:

– Brilho? Nesse ferro velho?

Mas Filch não gostou:

– Isso mesmo. E se não estiverem i tinindo /i até o fim da noite, vou me encarregar de que sua próxima detenção seja com o Barão Sangrento.

Imaginando qual dos dois seria pior, Rony resignou-se. E já ia se afastando quando o zelador o chamou novamente:

– Um momento. A Profª. McGonagall me autorizou a confiscar sua varinha. Passe pra cá!

Corando violentamente, Rony sacou a varinha e a entregou.Ela emitiu um guincho agudo e soltou fumaça, a ponta quebrada balançando precariamente, presa apenas por um fiapo de fita adesiva. O garoto tentou justificar:

– Ela... Está meio estranha desde... Desde o acidente. Eu aconselharia ao senhor não tentar usá-la...

Então foi Filch quem ficou vermelho como um tomate, enquanto embolsava a varinha. Mas Rony não percebeu.

* * *

Duas horas depois, com o braço direito já doendo de tanto esfregar as pratarias encardidas, Rony teve completa certeza de que preferia o Barão Sangrento. Além dos costumeiros comentários asmáticos de Filch sobre como nos tempos do Prof. Dippet a palmatória era bem utilizada, mais chato ainda era ser chamado de "pivete imbecil" ou "adolescente inútil" de cinco em cinco minutos.

– ... E sonho com o dia em que eu vou dar uma lição bem-merecida naqueles seus irmãos insolentes! – Completou Filch, com um olhar furioso. Parecia capaz de aproveitar a presença de Rony para descontar toda sua frustração com os gêmeos.

– Não tenho culpa que eles desrespeitem os regulamentos! – Retrucou o garoto.

– Mas não pensou nos regulamentos quando atingiu o Salgueiro Lutador com aquele Ford do seu pai, não é? – O zelador acusou, enquanto tirava o pó de uma velha armadura, já cheia de marcas oxidadas.

– Não me orgulho disso – respondeu Rony, cabisbaixo – Mas já basta o berrador que minha mãe mandou, ainda tenho que ouvir você lamentar que aquela árvore maluca não tenha me amassado?

Filch riu pelo nariz, e continuou a limpar. Rony lembrou do desgosto que causara em casa, ainda mais quando comparado com seus outros irmãos: Carlinhos havia sido capitão da equipe de Quadribol, Gui fora Monitor-Chefe... E Percy agora era Monitor. Teria melhores chances se comparado a Jorge e Fred, mas nem isso lhe consolava: se continuasse nesse ritmo, poderia ser expulso. Aí seria o fim.

E na Floreios e Borrões? Todos olhando para Harry, quase o idolatrando... Certo, fora ele que dera um jeito em Você-Sabe-Quem, mas pra que tudo isso? Mione era outra que o fazia se sentir mal: sempre a melhor da classe, sempre a primeira. Será que ele ficaria eternamente à sombra dos irmãos e dos amigos?

– E onde você está, lindinha? – Filch chamava Madame Nor-r-ra, olhando para o chão e quase derrubando o elmo com o espanador. – Está escondida?

– Ela não está aqui. – garantiu Rony, infeliz.

– Bem, deve estar caçando alguns de seus amiguinhos arruaceiros, não é? – deixou o serviço pela metade e dirigiu-se ao outro lado da sala.

Chateado porque deveria tirar o pó que Filch deixara na armadura, Rony foi até o balcão de vidro, com a intenção de molhar novamente a flanela no removedor, mas seu olhar recaiu sobre os escudos guardados ali.

Eram realmente muito bonitos. Apesar da inegável idade, alguns ainda guardavam certa beleza venerável. Quando estava prestes a se afastar, leu o sobrenome "Weasley" num dos brasões.

Com seu estômago dando pulinhos, Rony afastou a tampa de vidro, mantendo um olho em Filch, que nesse momento se agachava penosamente à procura daquela gata enxerida. Meteu a mão dentro da caixa e tirou um velho escudo de bronze, onde se via claramente o nome "Septimus Weasley".

– O Vovô Set! – Rony sorriu, – Caramba, nunca imaginei que ele havia ganhado um prêmio especial!

Deslumbrado com aquilo, o menino praticamente devorava o brasão com os olhos.

Porém, depois de um momento, a sensação de inferioridade se acentuou novamente.

"Mas que droga..." pensou, enquanto recolocava o escudo com cuidado no forro, sem que Filch visse que parara de limpar. "Vou ser o único da família que não vai ser lembrado?"

Então, com um solavanco na garganta e os olhos subitamente marejados de lágrimas, lembrou-se do pai.

"Ninguém se lembra dele" assustou-se Rony, quase indo ao desespero "No trabalho... Meus irmãos... Eu mesmo, não me preocupo se ele está bem..."

Era verdade. O Sr. Weasley trabalhava noite adentro para conseguir o minguado ganha-pão da família. Era ridicularizado entre os bruxos puro-sangue, motivo de piadas para os companheiros de trabalho no Ministério... E quase de vergonha para seus filhos...

"Não" Rony decidiu-se, "Papai é uma pessoa honesta. Se for para ser esquecido como ele, prefiro que seja".

E sentiu novamente o solavanco na garganta, mas dessa vez nada tinha a ver com seus sentimentos em relação ao pai. Uma nova enxurrada de lesmas, resquícios do feitiço mal-feito que tentara lançar em Malfoy pela manhã subiu pela sua goela com um arroto, e caíram direto no armário com os prêmios especiais. Filch, com seus ouvidos treinados, percebeu:

– Moleque imbecil! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!?

– Foi sem querer... – Rony queria desculpar-se, mas outra golfada de lesmas o impediu. A maioria dos brasões estavam cheio delas.

* * *

– Falta esse aqui, Weasley – Filch apontou – O maior.

Uma hora de trabalho extra. Limpar e polir todos os prêmios especiais. "Bom, pelo menos eu agora sei o nome de um bocado de bruxos famosos..." tentou brincar, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que Hermione era a única que podia se sentir feliz por ler nomes como Alguma-coisa Dawlish, ou Glanmore Qualquer-coisa. Contentou-se com o fato de que, ao contrário da amiga, esqueceria deles em menos de vinte minutos.

Pegou o último escudo e aplicou-lhe generosas quantidades do produto de limpeza.

"Esse aqui é um tal de Riddle... Tom S. Riddle... vai ver foi um ótimo polidor de troféus..."

* * *

Duas da manhã, Torre da Grifinória.

"Querido Papai:

Eu sei que o senhor está bravo comigo por eu ter roubado o carro. Sei também que está enfrentando um inquérito no Ministério por minha causa. Minhas desculpas. Só lhe escrevi para garantir uma coisa: vou me emendar e tentar honrar o bom nome da nossa família, que apesar de pobre, ninguém dela anda chamando os outros por aí de Sangue-ruim, ou algo do tipo.

Diga à mamãe que a amo também, apesar do Berrador.

Ronald Bilius Weasley"


End file.
